Cats Bite? right?
by KatsumiDaGoddess
Summary: Sakaki always gets bitten by cats but when she meets kyou she doesn't get bitten by cats anymore.
1. The Cat

Sakaki was walking to school. She saw a grey cat and thought maybe I'll try and pet it again. Sakaki desided to go and pet it. When she got over to the kitty she reached her hand over to the kitty bit her on the hand.  
  
"AAAAAAAWWWWW!" she screamed once the kitty bit her.  
  
A guy was walking past and Sakaki was trying to get the cat off her hand but hit the guy instead and the cat landed on his face with a BOOM!  
  
"oh.. Im so sorry are you ok?" Sakaki said worriedly with the cat off her hand and on the guys face.  
  
The guy took the cat off his face and now his face was red. Why does this always happen to me? he thought.  
  
"Hello?" Sakaki said waving her hand infront of the guys face.  
  
"Im fine accept for the fact that i got smacked in the face with a cat"The guy said grabbing her hand.  
  
"Im so sorry" Sakaki said while the guy still grabbed her hand.  
  
In Kyou's intire life he's always the one who gets whooped by the Sohma family. And now he gets smacked in the face by a cat.  
  
"It's okay I'll be fine I'll just have a red face for a while" the guy said rubbing his face.  
  
" I have some water that you can put on your face?" she said trying to help the poor guy.  
  
"sure" he said.  
  
Sakaki took off her backpack and pulled out a water bottle.  
  
"my names Sakaki" she said handing the guy the water bottle but she got to close to him and POOF! he changed into a cat.  
  
"OM MY GOD I CHANGED HIM INTO A CAT!!" she said freaking out and picked him up not even making sure he doesn't bit her...too late he bit her on the hand. Sakaki looked at the cat and it was the grey cat again. She startd to it herself then noticed that there was a orange cat on the ground and picked it up but it didn't bit her.  
  
" Yes finally a cat didn't bit me!" she said.  
  
WOW! She must get bitten by cats alot. Kyou thought.  
  
POOF!!Kyou changed back.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sakaki said with her eyes closed.  
  
" whoops sorry about that. Now I did to take you to my house" Kyou said taking Sakaki's hand and pulling her down the street.  
  
" um..." Sakaki was about to say somethign but didnt.  
  
After a couple of minutes they reached Shugruie's house. 


	2. Sakaki Meets Yuki, Shigure and Tohru

Kyou was stil pulling Sakaki. When they reached the front door, Tohru came walking up the path.  
  
"Kyou wait up." Tohru yelled at Kyou and came running up to Kyou and Sakaki.  
  
Tohru noticing Sakaki"Hello."  
  
"Tohru meet Sakaki. shes going to be living with us" Kyou said.  
  
"WhAt!?"Sakaki and Tohru said in surprise to what Kyou said.  
  
Kyou opened the door and went in and Sakaki and Tohru followed.  
  
"Yuki, Shigure I'm home"Kyou said.  
  
Shigure popped out of the living room. "Good I have something for you to do."  
  
"what is it this time?" Kyou said.  
  
Shigure looked over at Sakaki. "I see we have a guest. Is she your friend Tohru?"  
  
"Nope. Kyou's" she said smiling.  
  
Yuki overing hearing came in."Wow. Never knew Kyou would have a girlfriend"  
  
"YUKI!!! SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND" Kyou said angry.  
  
"Would anyone like some tea?" Tohru asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Sure." Sakaki answered.  
  
"No thanks Tohru" Shigure said.  
  
Tohru walked into the kitchen and puttin on the kettle.  
  
"Sakaki have a seat." Tohru said. "Do you know how to play good man bad man?" Tohru asked walking into the living room with some tea.  
  
"Not really but I can learn" Sakaki said.  
  
"I'll beat your butt" Kyou said sitting down at the table.  
  
"I think it's a great idea to play good man bad man Tohru" Yuki said walking in.  
  
"What about you Shigure?" Tohru asked.  
  
"I could take some time off working" Shigure said sitting down.  
  
"I'll be right back need to go get the cards" Tohru said heading up the stairs.  
  
Tohru found the cards and came back down stairs and Shigure, Kyou, Yuki, Tohru and Sakaki. After a few hours of playing good man bad man Kyou lost and had to clean the kitchen after dinner. 


	3. Rat!

"hey Tohru the riceballs were good" Sakaki said heading toward the door with Yuki, Shigure and Tohru.  
  
"Thanks! Hope you come by again" Tohru said as Sakaki was heading toward her home.  
  
After 15 minutes Sakaki got home.  
  
"Mother I'm home!" sakaki said going into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Sakaki. Where you hanging out with some friends? Its almost 9 o'clock." Sakaki's mother said washing the dishes"can you help me with the dishes?"  
  
"Sure" Sakaki said putting down her book bags by the coat hooks.  
  
After Sakaki helped her mothershe went to her bedroom and started her homework which was almost finished in class. While she was doing her homework she was thinking,Why did Kyou take me to his house? I wonder if I will bumb into him again? At that moment she should of never said that cause the next day after school she was walking home and here comes Kyou coming down the path and Kyou saw her and went over to her.  
  
"um..hi" Kyou said " about the other day. I'm sorry for taking to my house but I wanted Yuki, Tohru, and Shugire to meet you because for now on your living with us."  
  
"I don't understand. Why do I have to live you guys?" Sakaki asked him wondering why.  
  
"Because you saw me. Didn't you?" Kyou asked.  
  
"What?! I see you right now. I don't know what your talking about!" Sakaki said confused.  
  
"Well if you come over again you'll see." Kyou said. Then he walked away out of site.  
  
Sakaki walked home thinking what she should do go back over there or not even mention their names and forget all about them. After dinner she told her mother that she was going to go over to her friends house and might not be back tommorrow and she left for Shigure's house. On the way there she was thinking maybe I shouldn't go but she still went she wanted to figure out what he was talking about. Knock knock! Tohru answered the door.  
  
"Why, Hello Sakaki."Tohru said wondering why she was here " what brings you here?"  
  
"I'm trying to figure something out" Sakaki answered Tohru's question.  
  
"Come in" Tohru said walking out of the way.  
  
Sakaki walked in and Tohru followed her to the living room where Yuki and Shigure were.  
  
"What brings you here, Sakaki?" Shigure asked.  
  
It started to rain outside.  
  
"Tohru can you help me with something?" Yuki said heading outside.  
  
" Sure. Can Sakaki help too?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Sure if she wants to." Yuki said opening the door. And Tohru and Sakaki followed. Yuki lead them to his secret base.  
  
"Yuki? The plants are going to drown if we don't cover them." Tohru said looking at the base.  
  
"That's why I brought you out here" Yuki said unfolding something. Tohru grabbed a end while Sakaki was walking toward part of it near Yuki, but she tripped over a big rock and POOF!! Yuki was changed into a rat.  
  
"OM my god! I changed him into a rat!" Sakaki said running over to the rat and picking him up.  
  
"It's ok Sakaki" Tohru said trying to coom Sakaki down."Its kinda hard to explain"  
  
"I turned him into a rat! Im so sorry!" Sakaki said running around in circles.  
  
Tohru thougt: man she got more freaked out than me.  
  
POOF!!  
  
Yuki changed back. And Tohru ran over to Sakaki and put her hand over Sakaki's eyes and also closed her own.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Sakaki" Yuki said walking up to her.  
  
"It was my fault I changed you into a rat." Sakaki said still freaked out.  
  
"We should be going the base is covered and we will get pnemenia if we stay out her much longer" Tohru said. They walked back to the house with Sakaki sneezing, and all of them soaken wet. 


	4. New Students

As soon as Yuki, Tohru and Sakaki were in nice dry clothes they drank some tea, then went to sleep. The next morning Tohru was the first to wake up, she cooked some breakfast for all of them. She woke up everyone and they all eat breakfast together.  
  
"I should be getting to school, If i don't i will be late." Sakaki said finishing her breakfast.  
  
"Okay. "Tohru said.  
  
They all walked Sakaki to the door and said their goodbyes. Sakaki went hom and changed and got into her school uniform then went to school.  
  
'Man all of this seems so strange, people changing into animals. This this a dream or something.' Sakaki though to herself sitting at her desk at school.  
  
"Miss Sakaki, Miss Sakaki" the teacher said to Sakaki who was daydreaming. " Please don't daydream during class."  
  
"Sorry, I have alot on my mind." Sakaki told her teacher.  
  
"Chiyo can you tell me the answer to the question?" the teacher asked Chiyo-chan.  
  
"Spiders live everywhere in the world." Chiyo-chan answered.  
  
"Ah, man your smart Chiyo-chan but that was incorrect." the teacher said.  
  
3 new students entered the classroom. It was Tohru Honda and Yuki and Kyou Sohma.  
  
'Ahh, why are they here? I thought they went to a different school than me.'Sakaki thought as they entered the room.  
  
"Class we have 3 new students. Please welcome, Tohru Honda." the teacher said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tohru Honda and its nice to be in your class." Tohru said standing infront of the class.  
  
"And welcome Yuki and Kyou Sohma."the teacher said introducing them.  
  
"Yo." Kyou said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Yuki Sohma." Yuki said.  
  
'Man, my life is getting worser by the minute.' Sakaki thought to herself. 


End file.
